


明魇

by tanyvS



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, S&M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyvS/pseuds/tanyvS
Summary: 概述：梦里比尔被一个红头发的家伙逼着做了不愿意的事。





	明魇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucid Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367662) by [Darkdagers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdagers/pseuds/Darkdagers). 



“比尔，你令人惊叹。”红头发的家伙这样说过，当时比尔紧张地从嘴里溢出一声尬笑。他不知道“令人惊叹”用在这是否正确，但他大概不会否认这一点，尤其是当面前的女人如此有魅力时。  
“我没什么特别的。”比尔有些紧张，当发现女人正轻咬下唇时，他不由地单手摩挲过自己的发丝。女人注意到比尔的注视，绿色眼睛闪过调皮的神情。这让比尔腹中翻起热浪，他现在只想拉近她的纤背，与她热吻。  
“你有，让我来证明给你看。”她喑哑呢喃着把比尔顶在墙上，红宝石般的嘴唇在他下巴上留下一道湿痕，比尔呻吟起来，手探进她长而火红的发间。在潜意识里比尔丝毫没有没有意识到一点，如果他的大脑有更多的血液，那么他就会意识到女人看起来很像贝弗利。当比尔把女人拉近时，他早已想不到其它。  
女人的双手爬向比尔胸口，一颗颗解开他格子衬衫的扣子，把布推开，露出苍白的皮肤。比尔急不可耐地帮她把剩下的部分脱掉，女人的手顺着胸膛滑下。她摸索着，指甲轻轻划破比尔的皮肤，他颤抖起来，发出一声轻柔的喘息。  
比尔低下头，透过自己的双眼看进那双狡黠的绿色眼眸。女人用嘴唇拉扯出一个虚假的弧度，她手臂搂住比尔脖子，把他拉进一个炽热的吻。上帝啊，比尔想要更多，他的舌头溜进女人嘴里摩擦过她柔软的舌，勾引出三两呻吟。作为回报，女人将腿挤进比尔两腿间，磨蹭着他坚硬的器官，比尔无法控制地发出低吟。他看到星星。喘着气，比尔把头靠在墙上，女人不断向他迫近。比尔以前从未感受过这样的情潮。  
红发女人突然往后跃去，留下比尔在原地被寒冷和困惑包裹。他紧皱眉头看着她一动不动的身体和她脸上无声裂开的嘴巴，那里面一片空白。这一幕让人如此不安，一股寒意顺着比尔的脊梁窜下去。不知道发生了什么，比尔张开嘴提出疑惑。但是，在嘴里跑出任何一个单词前，比尔看到女人的眼睛发生了变化——绿色流逝，徒留一种明亮的银色。  
事情不太对头。  
“什，什么?”当面前的女人开始颤抖时，比尔终于从干涩的嘴里吐出音节。女人的皮肤像水一样泛起涟漪，然后乍现出一道道令人作呕的裂缝，比尔跳了起来。恐惧不期而至，他睁大双眼注视着身体逐渐变形的女人，她现在比比尔高得多了，比尔不得不稍微伸长脖子来保持两人的眼神联系。随着一声巨响，变形结束了。  
一双仿若烈焰的明黄眼睛紧盯比尔，惊恐无法自制地从男人身上溢出。头脑飞速旋转，他瞬间就辨认出了面前的东西。  
潘泥怀斯。  
  小丑塔般的身躯倾斜，阴影笼罩下来。它脸上浮现出古怪的咧嘴笑，弧度随着比尔的过度呼吸越来越大。这不是真的，不可能是！他们杀了它!  
“怎么了,比利?你不想念我吗?”它边问边露出更多锋利的锯齿状牙齿。比尔感觉自己的喉咙正在变得干涩。  
跑，跑，离开这里！他的大脑在尖叫。比尔花了比想象中更长的时间才让双腿动起来。他后退一步，随即意识到身后的墙已经消失不见，徒留一条长长的走廊，似乎永远都没有尽头。 比尔夺路而逃。  
“这不是真的，”比尔低声咕哝着。“这肯定是一个……一个梦，一场噩梦，或者别的什么。”虽然这梦感觉如此真实。  
“哦,比利小子!”潘泥怀斯在比尔身后叫了一声。呕吐的欲望翻搅着胃袋，比尔的肺开始燃烧。他奔跑着，空荡区域回荡的脚步声如影随形。比尔意识到他眼下的狼狈正是那天杀的小丑想要的，然而他别无选择。他不能停下，否则小丑会抓住他。  
回头看去，小丑的身影消失在视线里。但当比尔扭头向前望时，他猛地撞上什么东西，倒退一步后摔倒在地。比尔抬起头，直直对上小丑的凝视。  
“怎么了?出什么事了?”它问道，声音仿若有毒的蜂蜜。“你掉下来了吗?”  
“你不，不，不是真的，”比尔低声说，摇着头，试图让他的否认看起来真实可信。潘泥怀斯的双眼被邪恶覆盖，咧开的嘴中流淌出野兽般的声音，恐惧攫住了比尔的喉咙。  
  突然，比尔发现自己肚子朝下趴在地上，他的手臂痛苦地扭在背后，在这恐怖的瞬间，他想知道它们是否会被从自己身上扯掉。无论如何，小丑动作很快，痛苦转瞬而逝。比尔被迫跪下，抬高肘部，手却动弹不得。它们被绑在背后了。恐惧敲打着比尔的心脏，越来越快。  
男人开始挣扎，但他被绑得太紧，只剩手腕可以动作。闭上眼睛，比尔试着通过深呼吸冷静下来然后想办法摆脱这种情况。一声响亮的令人讨厌的咯咯声把他拉回现实，比尔抬头看着 潘尼怀斯，它看上去对自己再满意不过了。  
“哦，来吧，比尔，每个人都喜欢气球。”它说，比尔看着潘泥怀斯抓住一根红色气球的绳子，那东西正漂浮在比尔头顶。潘泥怀斯使劲地拽绳子，这使得比尔不得不向前倾身同时发出轻微的痛嘶声。这家伙把他的手和一个该死的气球绑在一起了。  
混蛋!比尔挣在脑海中怒骂，挣扎着要离开小丑。潘泥怀斯猛地拽动绳子，让比尔几乎脸朝下狠狠摔倒。它纵声嘲笑他的窘迫。一只大手落到比尔头上，长长的手指拨弄他的头发。比尔气得咬牙切齿，尽最大的努力试图甩掉它。小丑的手在他的头发里收紧然后猛地向后一拉，疼痛让比尔倒抽一口凉气。他突然意识到，如果小丑真的想，轻而易举地就能捏碎他的头。  
“让，让我走!”比尔一边说一边竭力扭头，好让自己能注视高大的变形者。  
“乐趣才刚刚开始，我为什么要这样做呢?”小丑咧嘴笑着，牙齿锋利，随时提醒着比尔被吃掉的可能。  
 “你不，不是真的。这是一个梦。”比尔一边说，一边尽力瞪大眼睛。这不可能是真的，他试图告诉自己这不过是一个噩梦。  
“哦，这一刻比真金还真呢，比利小子。”潘泥怀斯不怀好意地说着，同时压下身体让彼此的脸靠近。比尔无法呼吸，他看见那双燃烧着的黄眼睛，里面闪烁着危险光芒还有太多他无法理解的情感，唯有一种感情比尔一览无余，它们势必给他带来痛苦。  
“我们....我们杀了你。”比尔设法脱身，奢望着自己能在床上安然无恙地醒来。    
“你确定吗?”小丑的声音让这话听起来一点玩笑成分都没有。比尔颤抖起来，小丑站直身体低头盯着他，嘴唇上挂着一个假笑。  
“我……我……”比尔迟疑了，开始怀疑起已知的一切。它真的死了吗?他们是怎么准确知道的?当他们离开隧道时，他确信它已经死了，但是现在……  
不，这肯定是一个梦。比尔记得他上床睡觉，然后和那个红头发的女人亲热。他的身体还依稀记得那部分，尤其是他的阴茎，它甚至在比尔回忆时抽动了一下。比尔感觉到了，不由瞪大双眼脸涨得通红，为了掩饰他不得不迅速把目光从潘泥怀斯身上移开。小丑发出奇怪的嗡嗡声，弯下腰去嗅了男孩一口。它愉悦地叹口气，吓得比尔浑身发抖。   
一只戴着手套的手把比尔脸拉向后方，让他回望它的眼睛。有什么变得不同。“怎么了?”潘泥怀斯问道，比尔不喜欢小丑脸上蔓延的扭曲笑容。它又一次抓住绳子猛然扯动让比尔大口喘息起来，奇怪的感觉窜遍五脏六腑，他腿间的东西再次抽动。闭上眼睛，比尔试图平息自己的生理反应。  
“没，没什么,别管我。”心开始沉重地在胸腔里跳动。这是以前不会发生的。  
“没，没有。”潘泥怀斯边嘲笑比尔边再次拉动绳子，“没什么。”比尔的阴茎又变硬了一点。“难道你……喜欢这样?”随之而来的黑暗笑声让比尔即恐惧又兴奋。  
 “别，别碰我，”他的脸因羞愧发热，扭动着试图从小丑手中挣脱出来。  
怪物弯下身来，嘴唇紧挨比尔耳朵。“但我想碰你一下。”它低声嘶嘶地说，比尔彻底硬了。他怎么了?  
如果这没有发生，比尔会醒过来，这个噩梦会结束。这是另一个令人困惑的梦，他会在午餐时间就把它忘记。但是小丑似乎有其他计划。它托在比尔下巴上的手向上移动，捧住他的脸 颊，戴着手套的拇指从他下唇上滑过。比尔倒吸一口冷气，试图用嘴咬它，但潘泥怀斯很轻松地避开了那些牙齿。  
“真是个小顽皮。”小丑咕噜着，语气听起来好像比尔是一个调皮的宠物。  
“放开我。”比尔还在尝试从潘泥怀斯手里挣脱出来。  
“我不认为你真的想让我这么做。”小丑笑着。“我们才刚刚开始。”戴着手套的手强迫比尔继续盯着它的主人，但比尔闭上了眼睛。直到两片嘴唇紧贴上他的。比尔猛然睁开双眼，他的大脑似乎短路了，那个疯狂的小丑正在吻他。  
它在吻他。  
它，那个可以轻易杀死他的生物，正在亲吻他。  
比尔想要后退，但那只握着他脸的手很有力，牢牢控制了一切。比尔感到一条湿滑的舌头压在他紧闭的嘴唇上。这种感觉让比尔吃惊得微微张开双唇。  
潘泥怀斯的大舌头立刻填满了他的嘴，在变形者收回一些舌头以防他被噎住前，比尔被塞得够呛。温暖的附属物滑过他的舌头，探索着他的口腔。比尔想要尽其所能地狠狠咬下去。  
“别动。”充满死亡气息的警告进入脑海。威胁如此响亮而明确。比尔几乎尖叫，小丑居然可以如此容易地钻进他脑海。  
  小丑慢慢探索着他的嘴，比尔开始感到头晕。他的呼吸焦灼而短促，空气反复穿过鼻腔让他有点晕眩。这件事……有什么让人兴奋不已。被束缚，被迫行事。局面已经失控。情色之念让比尔的性器生机勃勃，他试探着用自己的舌头轻扫过潘泥怀斯的。那东西发出一声低沉的咆哮，比尔想知道它现在是不是在打算杀他？  
小丑突然向后退去，比尔微微地向前跌倒。他试图控制住身体和再次变急促的呼吸。唾液顺着下巴流淌，比尔抬头看了看潘泥怀斯的眼睛。它们正半眯着回视比尔。小丑从唇间舔过的舌头泛出邪恶的红色。  
潘泥怀斯视线充满掠夺感，比尔的阴茎为此兴奋不已。该死，他什么时候变成受虐狂了?在坚硬地面上跪了这么长时间，比尔想站起来，但一只戴着手套的手薅住他头发猛拉了一下让他保持在原位。快感窜过脊柱，比尔倒抽了一口凉气。他不打算玩这个游戏。也许，如果他惹怒小丑，它会杀了他，结束这种痛苦。比尔张开嘴打算说些什么，但当他看到潘泥怀斯的一只手向下揉过它胯部的一个巨大凸起时，那些单词全都胎死腹中。  
小丑在变形，消失的衣物释放了那根粗大的阴茎。比尔嘴变得干燥，他无法控制地盯着那可怕的器官。  
比尔摇头。“不，不，不。”他这样说着，兴奋却把肚子撑得鼓鼓囊囊。小丑不会强迫他的，对吧?  
“别装傻了，我的小比利。你知道该怎么做。”潘泥怀斯脸上的笑容让比尔血液里充满恐惧。它一只手拽着比尔头发将他拖过来，直到阴茎顶在他唇边。“现在吸它。”这句话很深奥，其中的压迫感让比尔脊背上泛起寒战。  
比尔看着那只硕大的性器咽了口唾沫又舔了舔嘴唇，如果照做，噩梦会结束吗?他会被释放吗?比尔感觉发丝传来轻微的疼痛，他被拉了一下，思绪也随之停滞。他轻声细语地呻吟，这不应该带给他如此大的快感。比尔诅咒自己。  
自我欺骗后，比尔深吸一口气，仔细看了看那玩意儿的长度和宽度。皮肤苍白，但看起来像一只正常的阴茎，谢天谢地。比尔知道，潘泥怀斯可以让它看起来像任何它想要的东西。如 果他继续拖延的话。  
犹犹豫豫地，比尔舔了舔阴茎顶端，舌头顺着缝隙滑过，前液的味道传入口中。味道不坏，但很奇怪。接着，比尔把整个龟头含进嘴里，吮吸了一下。潘泥怀斯低吼一声，拽着他的头发让他往前含得更深了些。硕大的头部撞上比尔喉咙后部粘膜，他不自主地干呕起来。  
小丑的吼声越来越大，它把性器在比尔嘴里不停抽动，手牢牢控制着比尔头的位置。男人自己的阴茎正因为主人的嘴试图跟上入侵步伐而悸动。他把舌头伸到潘泥怀斯阴茎下面，当它进进出出时，口水从嘴角流出来顺着下巴往下淌。比尔不确定他是否做对了。他看过色情电影，但从没想过自己会是跪在地上，双手绑在背后，被迫吮吸鸡巴的那个。  
脑海里浮现出的画面让比尔高兴呻吟，他的阴茎硬得发痛，紧紧地靠在裤子上，乞求自由。他的脑子死机在小丑操他嘴的画面。比尔闭上眼睛，专注于他正在做的事情。比尔开始移动头部，每次都往前挪得更多一点。他睁开眼睛抬起头，感到一阵颤栗，潘泥怀斯正低头盯着他看，眼睛一如既往地半睁着，紧迫又凶狠。  
小丑突然拉回下体，扯住比尔的脚把人推了个跟头。比尔很困惑，他都如此努力到下巴酸疼，又怎么。潘泥怀斯迅速走出下水道然后又回来，比尔发现自己突然就躺在一张布满污渍的床垫上了。小丑把双手撑在比尔脸颊两侧，靠得很近。金色眼睛闪烁着如此强烈的光芒，比尔不安地扭动起来。  
“你害怕吗?”潘泥怀斯把鼻子贴在比尔脖子上深吸一口气，比尔打了个寒颤。  
“我不是……我不害怕你，”比尔边说边颤抖，他能准确感觉到小丑的嘴唇扭曲出一个正对他脖子的笑容。  
“你真该害怕。”它喃喃地说，伸出舌头舔舐起比尔的脖颈。年轻男人气喘吁吁，想都没想就歪过脖子想给小丑更多空间。这种感觉他以前从未有过，比尔想恨它，真的。  
“我喜欢你的气味。”潘泥怀斯低声咆哮，轻柔地啃噬着比尔的皮肉。每一次小小的疼痛都让比尔的阴茎跳动。这几乎是一种折磨，他清楚小丑可以撕开他的喉咙，而在这他毫无退路。 比尔知道如果它愿意，它随时可以这样做。比尔现在完全受它摆布了。  
小丑向后退开了些，手变成锋利爪子顺着比尔赤裸的躯干滑动，刻画出无数淌血的线痕。男人激动得说不出话来。潘泥怀斯俯下身子啃咬他的胸口，有些地方比其他地方咬得更深，比尔感觉到有血液从身体两侧滑落。小丑用舌头舔过血痕，舔过伤口。  
比尔被摆成面朝下的姿势，脸紧贴着肮脏的床垫，小丑撕碎了他剩余的衣服。对比尔而言，这是一个尴尬的姿势，他的手臂仍然在背后，他突然发现自己是如此赤裸和暴露，以一种他以前从未经历过的脆弱的姿势。这让他惊恐。当小丑压向他时，比尔吓呆了。难道在杀他之前，小丑要硬生生地上他吗？  
“嗯，”它咆哮道，“我喜欢你恐惧的味道。”  
“我不，不害，害怕。”比尔撒谎道。  
  小丑只是低笑一声，戴着手套的手轻轻地穿过比尔头发，慢慢地顺着发丝往下走，直到抵达他的屁股。大手分开比尔双腿，男人感到自己的脸因尴尬涨红，他开始试图把脸藏进床垫里。  
湿冷的舌头贴上皮肤吓得比尔跳了起来。小丑在舔，舔他......后面，杂七杂八的想法从脑海中飞走，欢愉卷起风浪。潘泥怀斯的阴茎抵在他身上，比尔呼吸急促，呻吟不断。他听说过肛交，但从未想过亲身体验。小丑的手仍然撑着他的腿，但比尔不再关心了。快他妈操进去。  
潘泥怀斯把舌头慢慢舔进去，然后向更深处探索。比尔甚至感觉到这东西变得更大，把肠壁撑得满满的，感觉棒极了。比尔的阴茎实在太疼了，精液滴滴答答地漏在床垫上。然后，小丑退了出去，空虚和寒冷涌入肉道。潘泥怀斯的手没有离开比尔，但也没有别的动作。  
几秒钟变成几分钟，什么也没发生。比尔扭动起屁股，试图从小丑那里得到一些反应，但什么也没有。他痛恨自己要做的事，但此刻他已无暇顾及。  
“求，求，求你。”比尔乞求道。  
小丑赞同地点点头。“求我什么?”它揶揄道，比尔几乎在沮丧中尖叫出来。  
“请操……操我!”  
“既然你这么有礼貌。”它说，比尔感觉到潘泥怀斯的阴茎抵上他的后穴，然后捅了进去。瞬间，比尔的大脑变成一片空白。  
当小丑猛撞他时，比尔大叫着把脸压进床垫。很疼，但也只能忍过去。渐渐地，疼痛消失了，他开始感到一阵快意。比尔轻微地挪动了一下身体，这让潘泥怀斯成功撞击到他体内的几个地方，男人被快感逼出咸涩的泪水。  
放松身体，比尔屈服于肉体的感受。他的屁股在空中悬着而头躺在床垫上，自己的哭声在耳边回响。小丑咆哮着，越来越用力地操着比尔。忽然，一只手落在比尔胸膛上，男人发现自己被拉到了变形者膝盖上，而撞击却没有任何减慢。另一只手抓住比尔的头发，猛地把他的头拉向后方，露出喉咙。  
“告诉我。”潘泥怀斯在比尔耳朵里低吼。  
比尔眨巴着眼睛，试图弄明白小丑在问什么。告诉他什么?他几乎不能把两个问题连在一起，就不能直接告诉他想问什么吗？  
“告诉我!”小丑吼得更用力，比尔头发被拉向一边，比尔突然明白过来，恐惧和兴奋席卷全身。  
“好。”他低声说。  
话音一落，潘泥怀斯的嘴就直往比尔脖子上钻去。疼痛如此强烈，眼泪涌上比尔的眼睛，但同时快感滋生出来。然后，牙齿消失了，小丑吮吸起它留下的伤口，这感觉直接涌入了比尔的阴茎。高潮来的又快又猛，比尔眼前一片昏暗，哭声在下水道里久久回响。小丑的动作没有放慢或停止，它重新把比尔压回床垫上。它操地更野蛮了，爪子抓着比尔的屁股。比尔的阴茎再次硬起来，但他不确定自己能否再次高潮。潘泥怀斯低絮着一种奇怪的语言，比尔知道那不属于这世界。词语在他身边环绕，穿过他的大脑。  
最后，伴随着几次重击，潘泥怀斯发出愉快的咆哮，比尔感觉小丑的精液填满了他，他太累了，顾不上关心这些。周围的世界一点点重新聚焦。比尔意识到的第一件事是他的手臂恢复了自由。比尔挪动一下身体，感觉后穴不自然极了，一阵电流随着动作窜过全身。一只手穿过比尔的头发，爱抚着他。然后他感觉到身后躺着的一具躯体正为他提供温暖。  
这是真的吗?比尔怀疑。  
“别再想了。”小丑轻声命令。  
“这一定是一场梦。”  
小丑转过身，比尔突然就变成了平躺姿势，小丑盘旋在他身上，金色眼睛紧盯着他。比尔觉得小丑在审视他的灵魂，好像要寻找什么东西似的。  
“你会到我这儿来的。”潘泥怀斯笃定地说。  
“我为什么要这么做?”  
潘泥怀斯举起一只手按住比尔脖子上的咬痕。痛苦和快乐交织而至，比尔猛然倒吸一口冷气。  
“因为你是我的。”

红色气球摇摇晃晃地浮在他们头顶。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
比尔惊醒了，心怦怦直跳。他坐起来，手掌抚过湿漉漉的头发，皮肤上的汗水开始冷却。他呻吟一声向后倒在床上，他的内裤黏糊糊搅成一团，一点也不舒服。  
所以，这是一个梦。比尔摇了摇头，感到如释重负。他怎么做了这么......这么......的梦?  
热浪还在他皮肤上扫荡，比尔举起一只手揩了把脸。把腿移到床的一边，比尔坐起身。他需要洗个澡，清理一新，并希望自己能忘记这个疯狂的噩梦。脖子上有一处传来轻微的刺痛， 比尔举起一只手，摸到一个伤口。  
“什么东西？”比尔脑海里飘起大大的问号，他站起身走到镜子跟前。那儿有一处咬痕，新鲜又猩红，甚至没有被彻底擦洗过。比尔身体里奔腾的血液瞬间冻结。然后他注意到房间里漂浮着一只红色气球，恐惧席卷而来。


End file.
